Destined Together
by Akira-Kuroi-Tenshi
Summary: What if Sendoh Akira was mistaken for Kazushi Hasegawa? Then it will bring two hearts together... and a dilemma which will test the strong wills of the people around... Read and Enjoy.... a story of love and faith.... and trust...


DESTINED TOGETHER  
  
BY: AKIRA  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk and Fruits Basket. The ideas expressed here are owned by the corresponding owners of the corresponding series. Arigato.  
  
MOMENTS WITH THE AUTHOR: Konnichiwa! I am so happy that I can share another idea embodied by a fan fiction with everybody again! This is an idea that I got one cold October night.. *Author suddenly sneezes because of cold..and because a cold wind sweeps the place..* And I thought I could share it with everybody. Anyway this is a fic that I will express in one long fan fiction. Another fan fiction sequel to a fiction a friend of mine haven't started yet. This is a one shot General-Romance for everybody! And I wouldn't want to further prolong this babbling .. I only want you to appreciate this fic and R&R Onegai!! Arigato Gozaimasu! Minna! I hope you enjoy this fic of mine!  
  
DESITINED TOGETHER  
  
BY: AKIRA  
Love is Life If you miss love, you miss life It is a mystery how it happens It is a mystery when it leaves It is a mystery why some loves grow And it is a mystery why some love fails Love has its own time, Its own place, And its own reasons for coming and going You can embrace it when it arrives, You can give it away when it comes to you. But when it chooses to leave, There is nothing you can do and nothing you should do. Love has always been and always will be a mystery You should be glad that it came to live for a moment in your life. If you keep your heart open, It will come again. You know the great thing about love is that there is someone for everyone. If you find yourself in love with a person who doesn't love you, Be gentle with yourself. If you find someone else in love with you and you don't love him or her, Feel honored that love came and called at your door. If you fall in love with another and he falls in love with you, Then love chooses to leave, Do not try to reclaim it. Let it go!  
  
-From a book a teacher in my school borrowed and used. ( Sorry, I forgot.)  
"Airiz. Airiz.." A low soft whisper suddenly sounded  
  
"Hai.Kairi.What is it?" Airiz responded to the whisper  
  
"Well, tomorrow.you'll be going out right.." Kairi said  
  
"Yes.. Before the crucial operation.." Airiz said smiling but somehow her voice was shaky.  
  
"Don't push yourself too hard.. Please.. Take it easy on yourself." Kairi said as he placed his arms around Airiz', which wrapped her completely.  
  
"I'm not.Oniichan.." Airiz said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on her twin brother's chest.  
  
"Airiz.why don't you just come with me. I can take care of you.Protect you. while we are together." Kairi said as he lowered his head and resting on her sister's head and soft silver hair.  
  
"Arigato...Kai oniichan.. Demo.. I'll be fine.don't worry.. I'll be okay.." Airiz said very softly like a sigh  
  
"Alright. Wakatta. Take care then.. My beloved sister." Kairi said as his hug was becoming tighter around her sister  
  
"Good Night, then.." Airiz said as she smiled peacefully and slept soundly in his twin brother's arms, in Kairi's tight hug.  
  
"Good Night.my beloved.sister. sweet dreams." Kairi said as he too closed his eyes and slept with her sister in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah! What a Fine Morning! This is just great." Airiz said as she stretched out her arms.  
  
She had a peaceful and good rest the night before.  
  
"Kairi, oniichan..wake up.we'll be late for school" Airiz said as she was shaking her brother softly.  
  
"Ho.hum. Airiz.I am. Ah!." Kairi said as he woke up and fell from the bed  
  
"Ah! Ittai!" Kairi said as he stood up and Airiz was sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh! Oniichan!" Airiz said as she hugged her brother and smiled happily  
  
"Airiz." Kairi said as he smiled softly as well  
  
"And if you two don't stand from there, there will be tardy slips to be filled!" Akito their older brother said as he was looking at them  
  
"Hai! Oniichan!" the two chorused as they stood and went straight to the dining room to eat breakfast.  
  
And the twins prepared themselves for the day ahead. After they have taken a bath, eaten breakfast and changed to their uniforms they went to tell Akito they are going and they ran off to their respective schools.  
  
"Airiz, see you later. take care" Kairi said as he smiled and waved at his sister  
  
"Hai! Ja! See you later! You too!" Airiz said as she too waved her hand and smiled sweetly  
  
And they parted..Kairi to the right and Airiz to the left.towards their schools.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And after the long 10 hours of school dismissal finally came..  
  
"Ja! Airiz-kun!" a girl said to Airiz  
  
"Ja! Take care.." Another told her  
  
"You guys too! Ja!" Airiz replied  
  
"Hey, there is a good restaurant that has just opened today..want to come Airiz-kun?" a boy said as he was inviting Airiz to eat out with him and their friends.  
  
"He.. Guess I have to pass.I have my own appointment." Airiz said as she accompanied it with a smile  
  
"UNBELIEVEABLE! Airiz-kun..refusing to eat out..?" One of her friends said  
  
"Hehe.." Airiz said, as she was sweat dropping  
  
"Well then.. Lets go guys." another one of her friends said  
  
"Yeah.then take care of yourself alright.see you!" another one said  
  
"Sure. enjoy guys.." Airiz said as she waved goodbye.  
  
Today was their last day before winter vacation. Everyone was excited that Christmas was nearing. And Airiz was preparing for a crucial operation. An operation that may make her better or may kill her. And she was walking around the city alone. She wanted to have fun before the operation..and she doesn't want anyone to know her dilemma..and so she was searching for a familiar face...  
  
"Hasegawa, Kazushi!" she said as she went near a tall bishounen with hair standing like a hedgehog. As she spoke the name she placed her hands on the bishounen's broad shoulders.  
  
"Ah.Are?" the bishounen said surprised at the girl's sudden move, turned to face the bishoujo holding his shoulders.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah! Gomen-nasai! I thought you were Kazu-kun!" Airiz said as the bishounen faced her  
  
"Ah.Daijobu." the bishounen said as he smiled nicely and placed his hand on Airiz' shoulder  
  
"Honto ni Gomen, Sendoh-san." Airiz said as she bowed  
  
"Its alright.do you want to come with me?" Sendoh said as he tilted Airiz' head from the bow of apology she made, and making his eyes level hers.  
  
"uh.. Is it okay?" Airiz asked as Sendoh was not releasing Airiz' chin from his tilt.  
  
"Ah.Gomen.maybe.Hasegawa is the one you want to be with right now.." Sendoh said as he released Airiz and was blushing deeply.  
  
"Iie.I just want to spend this day having fun!" Airiz said as she smiled sweetly  
  
"Then..let's go.." Sendoh said as he reached for Airiz' hand and held it tightly and he pulled her to their destination...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"KIRE! KIRE! KIRE! This is simply beautiful! Sendoh-san." Airiz said as she stretched her arms and smelled the fresh air.  
  
Sendoh and Airiz was at the harbor where Sendoh enjoys fishing. Sendoh brought Airiz here because he knows this hobby and is having fun whenever he sees the views here.  
  
"Stop calling me with a -san! I'm not that old..and you are Ms. Airiz aren't you?" Sendoh said as he fixed his fishing rod  
  
"Alright! Sendoh-kun and Please call me without the Ms." Airiz said as she was still enjoying the great view of the sea  
  
"Wakatta, Airiz-kun, Hey.Aren't you the girl Rukawa likes? Ms. Airiz Souma?" Sendoh said as he was looking at her reaction.  
  
"Huh.uh. he said so." Airiz said as she was trying to sit.  
  
"Do you like him?" Sendoh asked  
  
"Well, as a friend, yes, but I think nothing more than that.yet." Airiz replied  
  
"Do you know how to fish?" Sendoh suddenly asked, who was holding a fishing rod.  
  
"Iie." Airiz answered as she turned to face Sendoh  
  
"Want to try?" Sendoh offered  
  
"Sure!" Airiz said excitedly  
  
And Sendoh let Airiz hold the fishing rod. And he taught her how to fish..  
  
"So, you see. its like this.." Sendoh said as he was holding Airiz' arms and teaching her how to fish  
  
"Ah.here you go."Airiz said as she released the line with Sendoh helping her.  
  
"Yo! That's good Airiz-chan.uh." Sendoh said as he realized that he was holding Airiz, he blushed deep red and tried to keep his head from resting in Airiz' soft hair.  
  
"Are.Sendoh-kun.. The line! The line! It's pulling! It's pulling! Sendoh." Airiz said as she was trying to control the rod that is being pulled by the weight..  
  
"Ah.it's like this! You pull this.on 3 okay? Ichi.Ni.NOW!" Sendoh said as he instructed Airiz on what to do and Airiz follows him.  
  
"Okay! Got it.ah.." Airiz said as she pulled the rod and then.  
  
"Airiz.daijobu." Sendoh said as they both were sent down by the force of the pull and Airiz was lying atop of Sendoh who was hiding his blush.  
  
"Yatta! We got it! We got it..ah.. Hai, Sendoh-kun! Ah." Airiz said as she was happy that they got the fish  
  
"Ah! Gomen! Gomen! Sendoh-kun!" Airiz exclaimed as she saw Sendoh was lying down underneath her.  
  
Then she sat up quickly and then she slowly checks up on him. And then Sendoh was blushing more deeply. Then Sendoh slowly moved his arms around Airiz and then he slowly moved his arms towards himself, along with Airiz. He then pulled her to a hug.  
  
"Ah.Sendoh-kun."Airiz said as she was surprised in what Sendoh did  
  
"Ah.gomen-ne." Sendoh said as he slowly let Airiz go and he smiled still blushing  
  
"It's nothing, Sendoh.. You are very nice. Hontou!" Airiz said as she sat up and she smiled so sweetly.  
  
"Really? You know. You are too. And I know why Rukawa likes you a lot.as with the others as well! Ehe." Sendoh said as he sat up as well and leveled his eyes at Airiz again, smiling sincerely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Arigato.Sendoh-kun." Airiz said as they were walking in the sides of the harbor towards the city.  
  
"It is nothing, pretty lady." Sendoh said as he placed his hand on Airiz' shoulder  
  
And they went to the city where the pretty lights are all on. All the Christmas decors are shining like diamonds.  
  
"Sendoh-kun.why don't we eat outside." Airiz asked Sendoh as they were walking towards a restaurant  
  
"Sure. demo.Matte! I don't have money..and." Sendoh said blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"Hehe. nothing to be afraid of. Its gratitude for being with me.it's a little thing.really! Come on!" Airiz said as she pulled Sendoh to her favorite restaurant.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey.isn't that Airiz-kun?" Toru Hanagata said as he was looking at the window.  
  
Kenji Fujima, Toru Hanagata his sister Zofjya, the Shoyo guys, Murasaki Yanagi, the Shoyo Paper Editor-in-chief, were all at the Karaoke bar at that moment having fun as well. And they saw Airiz.  
  
"Yeah! I recognize her wherever she goes.." Zofjya said as she also looked at the window as she was eating ice cream  
  
"And who is that, with her.ah! Kazushi!" Yanagi said as they were trying to figure out who is with Airiz.  
  
"Huh.did you call me?" Kazushi Hasegawa said as he entered the room with his things.  
  
"NANI?!?" They all exclaimed shocked.  
  
"What? Did I miss something?" Hasegawa said as he placed his things down  
  
"I thought you were with Airiz." Yanagi said shocked  
  
"Yeah! We saw you just a while ago.!" Fujima added  
  
"Then.who is he.with Airiz." Zofjya said as she looked again at the window and found Airiz is not visible there anymore  
  
"Nani? Airiz-chan? Where is she.and who is that you were talking that is with her?" Hasegawa said as he looked also for Airiz  
  
"Well, I guess.someone else was with her." Hanagata said as he too looked  
  
"Demo.Airiz-chan.who is with her." Hasegawa said as he thought of Airiz.  
  
"Anyway.I know she can take care of herself!" Hanagata said as he tried to cheer up Hasegawa by tapping his shoulders  
  
"Demo." Hasegawa said worried  
  
"Yeah.Airiz-kun is somehow careless I heard." Yanagi said worried as well  
  
"Well, She's not.. She is really responsible.but yes carefree at times.but she can take care of herself." Fujima said assuring them.  
  
"And Airiz is the type of person who will go through anything.she might look childish but she certainly is strong!" Zofjya said keeping her own worries for her friend to herself  
  
"Okay then.." Yanagi said  
  
"Then. lets continue to PAR-TY-EE!" Nagano and Takano exclaimed happily with the microphones in their hands.  
  
"Yosh!" Hanagata answered  
  
"I just hope you are all right.Airiz" Hasegawa said to himself and then closed his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is so nice!" Sendoh said as the food was one-by-one served in front of them.  
  
"Is there anything else, Lady Airiz?" A waitress asked her  
  
"Iie, Arigato!" Airiz said she thanked them  
  
"Sendoh-kun.don't be shy.come on, eat!" Airiz said as she was sweatdropping at the sight of the overwhelmed Sendoh who was not eating.  
  
"Yosh. then... ITADAKIMASU!" Sendoh said as he started to eat.  
  
"He. ITADAKIMASU!" Airiz also said as she started to eat as well.  
  
And the both of them were eating the food served to them. Airiz and Sendoh were enjoying the food, all the rich, beautiful foods in front of them.  
  
"Ehe.I feel like we are having a date.." Sendoh suddenly said breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Sendoh-kun? Hontou? Well.yeah.seems like.ehe." Airiz said as she looked at him and smiled sweetly while he blushed deep red.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind it if such a pretty and nice girl like you would!" Sendoh said happily smiling and looking at Airiz who was smiling as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Iku." Airiz said as they finished eating  
  
"Uh.Hai." Sendoh said as he stood up after the meal  
  
"That was really good.Arigato." Sendoh said as he and Airiz exited the restaurant after paying.  
  
"Its nothing, Sendoh-kun." Airiz replied  
  
And they walked towards the Souma family Manor since it is late, and Sendoh was accompanying Airiz home. When they were at the middle of the forest towards the Souma's Airiz suddenly turned to Sendoh.  
  
"Arigato.for this day.Ureshii desu.Hontou!" Airiz said nicely accompanied with a smile  
  
" It is nothing.I told you! And besides.I had fun as well.." Sendoh said returning Airiz' smile  
  
"Then this is for you." Airiz said as she went near Sendoh and place a bracelet in his right wrist.  
  
"Airiz-chan! You've done so much for me! And this! This is too much." Sendoh said shouting a little  
  
"Its all gratitude.for what you've done for me.for making this day special." Airiz said as she bowed a little but lifted her head and smiled  
  
"Doshite? What is wrong." Sendoh said reading the expression that Airiz was showing.  
  
"Its nothing." Airiz said still hiding her dilemma  
  
"Usotsuki! There is something wrong! Don't hide it! From the time I saw you.I knew you were experiencing so much pain!" Sendoh said getting a little frantic  
  
"Sendoh.-kun." Airiz started as her voice was starting to tremble  
  
"Gomen-nasai.That I made you come with me. accompany me and made this day special for me.but still I am in guilt that I never told you.." Airiz started to talk again her eyes starting to glimmer because of tears building  
  
"I.am . to undergo a critical operation that may.make my life better.or may be the cause of my death. I wanted to be with anyone.Kazu-kun.Kaede-kun.Micchan.my friends.anybody! I wanted to share this day and make it special. before tomorrow." Airiz explained her dilemma as tears are trickling down her cheeks  
  
"Airiz-chan.I.I did not know.You could've told me. I could've made this day more special for you.just for you." Sendoh said as he suddenly wiped Airiz' tears and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Iie.I am happy..Sendoh-kun." Airiz said as she also hugged him and closed her eyes, still tears were going down her cheeks.  
  
"Daijobu..If you want.I'll be Kaede Rukawa or even Hisashi Mitsui.. Or..Kazushi Hasegawa especially.Just for you." Sendoh said as he hugged her tightly and he rested his head in Airiz' head and he smiled slowly but his lips were trembling and his eyes were starting to build tears.  
  
"Iie.I am happy.that Sendoh is Sendoh.and that I have been with him.. Making my day so special." Airiz said slowly as tears were still silently falling and her lips built a smile still as sweet but with the expression of great pain and sorrow.  
  
"Then.Airiz-chan.I think we better.go home now.Everyone will be worried.its late. and by the way.call me Akira." Sendoh said as he lifted Airiz and started walking towards the Souma house, Airiz resting her head on Sendoh's chest.  
  
And then.. Snow fell.  
  
"Ah.are. yuki." Sendoh said as he lifted his face to see the snow falling  
  
"Such a nice, thing." Sendoh whispered to himself and continued to carry Airiz home.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And then the night passed by.  
  
Sendoh carried Airiz home and Kairi thanked him.  
  
"Arigato.Sendoh-san." Kairi said as Sendoh handed him Airiz and he was carrying Airiz now.  
  
Sendoh did not say anything, he just smiled and went on his way.  
  
And the day of the crucial operation came..  
  
And Airiz was sent to the hospital for the operations.  
  
Kairi told everyone about it, and the only expression they can say is that.  
  
"OH. MY. GOD."  
  
And they went to rush with Kairi hoping Airiz will be all right.  
  
"I should have been with her.. We could have known..Airiz.." Those words never left the lips of those close to her.  
  
They also felt guilt and they were all feeling bad.  
  
They were praying that she wouldn't leave them.  
  
And finally after 12 hours of operation.  
  
"Souma-san.Souma-san. Your sister..." the doctor went out and said  
  
"Doctor." Kairi said as he stood up worried. the others too.  
  
"She is saved.she has a very strong will.she survived the intensive operation that was performed." the doctor exclaimed happily  
  
"Yokatta! Yokatta." Kairi said as he was so happy his eyes released the tears of joy and dropped to his knees.  
  
"That's good.Airiz." the others said happily as well  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And after 2 months of staying in the hospital.Airiz was sent home.  
  
And the others visited her. They are still worried because she hasn't opened her eyes yet so.  
  
*AIRIZ DREAM SEQUENCE*  
  
"Airiz.kaeru." a voice sounded  
  
"Who are you? Where are you.?" Airiz said as she was running towards the voice.  
  
"Airiz.come back to me.to us.." The voice still echoed  
  
"How." Airiz said still running  
  
"Believe.believe.that whatever happens.I will always be here. believe that we'll be together.itsumo." the voice still talked to her  
  
But then she was tripped and she fell.  
  
Suddenly a white and yellow butterfly flew over to her.and the voice of the man talking echoed in her mind when she was about to give in.  
  
"Believe."  
  
"I do believe..itsumo." she said and then she reached for the two butterflies and then..  
  
*END OF DREAM SEQUENCE*  
  
Airiz' eyes suddenly opened as she was reaching her hand out.and she saw, light and someone beside her.  
  
"Airiz-chan.? Airiz-chan! Yokatta! You are awake!" the man beside her exclaimed and hugged her in joy.  
  
"Ha..Ha..Hasegawa?" Airiz said slowly  
  
"Hai.Airiz. It's me." Hasegawa said happily  
  
"Did you stay here.with me?" Airiz said talking slowly  
  
"Hai.please don't talk.rest.until you are back to normal." Hasegawa said as he held Airiz' hands tight  
  
Just then the other guys went in and they were all happy that she was awake.  
  
"Yokatta-ne." Hanagata and Zofjya both said happily  
  
"Airiz! Airiz!" Kairi said as he went near her and hugged her tightly so much that she seemed to pass out. "Gomen."  
  
And everybody was very happy she returned.  
  
And then the Ryonans and the other schools arrived as well. And they were happy to see her. And when Sendoh went in.  
  
"Akira-kun! Akira-kun!" she said happily  
  
"Nani? Akira-kun?" Mitsui said shocked that Airiz called him by his first name.  
  
"What's up?" Rukawa said his voice in a weird tone  
  
And Sendoh approached Airiz and huggged her and whispered to her silently.  
  
"Yokatta.I was so worried."  
  
And everyone was shocked..  
  
"WHY THE HELL IS SENDOH INVOLVED IN THIS!?!" they say.  
  
But they both explained everything..  
  
And everyone knew what happened.but this made some guys really jealous of Sendoh.  
  
And then after everything was cleared..  
  
Sendoh showed Airiz the bracelet with the cross pendant dangling.. And he said.  
  
"Will I be someone else to make something special for you." he asked as he smiled that sent them all in confusion and others in jealousy.  
  
"Iie.Sendoh is Sendoh.soshite." Airiz replied  
  
"I'll believe in Forever.that we'll all be together."  
  
"Itsumo."  
  
Then the voice in her dream echoed in her mind..  
  
"Believe my beloved Airiz..that whatever happens.I'll always be here.beside.. You.. Itsumo.."  
  
Just then butterflies suddenly appeared and made everyone amazed at it...  
  
Then Airiz said..  
  
"Will everyone stay with me.."  
  
"Hai." Kairi answered.  
  
Everyone nodded and smiled in agreement..  
  
"Itsumo.?" Airiz asked  
  
"Itsumo." Kairi replied again  
  
"Airiz..Shinjite.. Shinjite.. Itsumade mo.."  
  
After hearing this few words.. Airiz smiled.  
  
MOMENTS WITH THE AUTHOR (PART II): Hello again! This is again your author.. I'll ask those things I left mysteriously.  
  
Well..  
  
Okay there are 3 Slam Dunk bishounens who likes Airiz. as you can see.Hasegawa, Rukawa and Mitsui (Sendoh.uh.you judge..hehe)  
  
Secondly, Murasaki Yanagi is.I dunno. Its my friend's idea for our mailing list.hehe.  
  
The voice in her dream sequence might be her own self.believing in the people who love her and the people she loves.* (Why a guy, ne? because Airiz's inner self is like a man. very very strong.. Its like a invulnerable person inside of her. where she keeps her own strength.)*  
  
Well that's about it.well I hope you enjoyed it.R&R Onegai!  
  
See you again.  
  
KUROI_INABIKARI ^*^ *mwah!* 


End file.
